ChildHood Blue
by CandyMayS
Summary: si observo como el sol se pone desde esta colina por 51 puestamente mi amor sera correspondido..por favor deja que mis sentimientos te alcancen! NanoFate-Oneshot


Childhood blue-NanoFate

Hola! Se que e tenido abandonados mis fics pero pronto regresaran

Este es un one-shot basado en la canción de GUMI como lo dice el titulo

Pos wano a la history!

"Si vez el sol cuando se pone en esta colina por 51 dias,tu amor será correspondido"-Pensó una joven de cabello cobrizo mientras miraba con determinada como el sol se escondía

Una rubia se rascaba la nuca mientras miraba el cielo caminaban rumbo al departamento como siempre sin embargo iban en silencio cada quien se fue por su lado debido a que Fate estaba algo ocupada

-Tadaima!-dijo Nanoha subiendo a su habitación mientras notaba que no había nadie era cierto compartía departamento con Fate pero en estas fechas casi no se encontraba debido a misiones. Era de esperarse de la Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown no? saco su calendario tachando un dia mas.

Recordó las palabras de la rubia "en verdad pareces una niña nunca escuchas lo que digo"

Suspiro pues desde,que le había comentado de los 51 dias se había vuelto un poco distante.

Puesto que lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un "da lo mejor" mientras la rubia acariciaba su cabeza pero no logro ver bien como era su mirada aunque Fate no era mucho de fiarse de "ese tipo de cosas" no lograba mover a Nanoha de que eso era verdad y no algo ilógico como Fate decía.

"No quiero escucharte, Ya lo decidí!"-pensaba Nanoha y se puso a pensar.

"Me enamore de ti cayendo en esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante esos ojos carmesí tan adorables, tu amabilidad, tu ternura,..Tu gran corazon lo que siento por ti crece cada dia mas y mas..me volví algo mas curiosa, mas egoísta y llorona..dejame por favor...reunir estas pequeñas piezas de coraje en 51 dias..quiero que mis sentimientos Te alcanzen!.."

Al dia siguiente como siempre se despertó al lado de Fate pero demasiado cerca de su rostro casi podía respirar su aliento por lo que sintió su corazón latir rápidamente bajándose rápidamente se dio una ducha comenzando a vestirse para acudir al trabajo pasado el dia volvió a encontrarse con Fate para ir a la colina.

Aunque esta vez se veía como molesta? O seria? Que será ahora? Fate casi no se enoja pero esos ojos escarlatas esconden algo que es?

-Mou~ Fate-chan si te molesta no tienes que venir conmigo enserio!-Dijo Nanoha después de ver el sol ocultarse y ya era de noche

-Es de noche Nanoha,es peligroso

-Mou~ no me trates como una niña pequeña!

Fate y Nanoha rieron después de ello asi como el camino iba siento alegre y lleno de risas Nanoha pensaba

"No me puedo relajar por que, eres tu esconderé este amor...hasta poder ser correspondida"

Llegando casi a casa Nanoha recordó algunas memorias que le hicieron sacar pequeñas lagrimas cosa que no paso desapercibido para Fate se acercó la abrazo y retiro esas pequeñas lagrimas con sus labios Nanoha correspondió y se sonrojo un poco por esa acción y pensó

"por favor que mis sentimientos..Te alcancen!"

En sueños Nanoha recordaba aquellos dias en los que Fate todavía la tomaba de la mano esos dias en que llevaban los listones de la otra iniciaron a separarse un poco pues Fate tenia cada vez mas misiones hasta que llegaron a Bachillerato recordó

**Flashback-Nanoha**

"Nee, Sabes una chica de la clase 1-A se le declarara a Harlaown-san!"

Eso se escuchaba al menos pero pensaba que era una broma entonces pasaba por el jardín trasero y..

"Harlaown-san!..m-Me gustas mucho!"

Se sorprendió y se quedo parada a ver que sucedía sin ser notada por la chica y por Fate

"Agradezco tus sentimientos pero,no puedo salir contigo."

La chica solo apretó sus manos contra su pecho y salio corriendo mientras Fate se rascaba la mejilla.

"Q-que es esto..?..de la nada..siento celos..apesar de que no le dijo que le gustaba o algo de salir solo la rechazo entonces por que me molesta tanto que se le confiesen?!.."

Sintió su sonrojo de molestia y asi como miraba a Fate mientras esta solo se recostaba a en el pasto y cerraba sus ojos el viento movia ese largo cabello largo

Nanoha sentía ese doki doki al ver solo su presencia hacia que latiera rápidamente su corazón

"Fate-chan..sere terca pero mmm No! No!..no..espera..este sentimiento..Mou~..

**Flashback-Fate **

Como siempre en su recorrido pasaba por cierto pasillo que la llevaba a su oficina se acomodo un poco el largo cabello rubio y su uniforme negro resaltaba sin embargo al voltear

-Mou! yunno-kun jajaja!

-a que es buen chiste! jajaja!

Veía como Yunno y Nanoha reían alegremente sintió su corazón oprimirse quería que aunque fuera cualquier risa fuera ella la causa no ese chico sintiendo celos solo se dedico a mirarlos.

"Taku...otra vez..demonios..Nanoha.."

**-Fin de Flashback- **

Y asi pasaron los dias hasta que llego el dia 51 Fate sonreía forzosamente

-esta es la última no?..espero que tengas suerte.

Nanoha la miraba y tenia el fuerte sonrojo de su cara no por el sol que iluminaba sus dos siluetas en la colina si no por que aquí iba a declararse a Fate

Tomando su mano la miro a los ojos y dijo

-Fate-chan. Me enamore de ti! Me gustas mucho!

Fate abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo fuertemente provocando que Nanoha admirara mas ese lindo sonrojo definitivamente nunca cambia no?

-T-te tardaste..Mou~! Nanoha no me gustas Te Amo!-dijo la rubia jalandola y abrazándola tomándola de la cintura

Nanoha lloraba de alegría y correspondió mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de esta pero la tomo por las mejillas y la miro

-Fate-chan tambien Te Amo!-dijo riendo asi como la rubia reía tambien aferrandola a ella.

"Te alcance!"

"No te alejes de mi jamas, quiero ser el motivo de tus sonrisas quiero robarte mas de tus risas y por que no? Tus besos aferrate a mi mano y nunca la sueltes Tienes mi corazón y yo el tuyo. Incluso si hay piedras en el camino las podemos patear juntas. Sigamos adelante,luchemos juntas demos lo mejor para llegar a esos dias añorados"

(Atte: De Nanoha para Fate)

**Nota de autor:**

**Lo último es dedicado a cierta lectora que sabrá al leerlo jejeje n/n espero y les haya gustado si dejan reviews se los agradecería mucho **

**Hasta luego! **

**Candy les dice bye bye :3 **


End file.
